Movie Night!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Elsa and Jack make a plan to watch around 100 Movies every Friday Night. What movie shall they watch? You pick the movie they watch. Rated T to be on the safe side. May change it depending on the movies listed. A Elsa x Jack Frost collection.
1. Movie Night Plan

Elsa and Jack Frost.

Movie Night!

Intro/Prologe

Elsa and Jack were out having ice cream with Anna, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel.

"Come on that movie was amazing!" Anna said.

"Nope. I've seen way better acting then that!" Rapunzel said.

One of the rare fights between Anna and Rapunzel

"Can we say the action was spot on?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Jack and Merida said.

"Say, why don't we have a movie night?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I mean we could get together one night a week and watch a movie." Elsa explained.

"We could. Elsa and I watch movies all the time. The weekends can be boring." Anna said.

"Well on school weeks. Summer time is beach trips." Elsa said.

"Oh! Right."

"Can't. I have a busy year. Tadashi is helping me get into the same college. I do want to be a good daughter." Rapunzel said.

"Astrid and I have plans for date night every Saturday. Sorry." Hiccup said.

"Same here. Kristoff and I have lunch dates on Sunday afternoons." Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"I'm free." Jack said. He was raising his hand. "I'm free Friday nights if you want to do it then." He said.

Elsa was shocked. But then again, Jack wasn't the biggest movie fan.

"Okay. Guess it's just you and me." Elsa shrugged.

As she said it she looked to Anna and Rapunzel both giggling.

Of course. This was their plan.

"Better get going." Hiccup said.

Everyone was finishing their ice creams and left.

Leaving Jack to walk Elsa back to her place.

Her apartment was small but close by to the house where her parents and Anna stayed.

"Okay. Rules." Elsa said.

"No scary movies. Like Black lady and all that." Elsa said.

"Fine with me. No Conjuring, Annabelle. Or that new movie. Mama?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. And no R rated ones. Well, I guess ones that have anything to do with Sex and all." Elsa said.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank GOD! I hate those. How could someone make a movie like that?!" Jack shouted.

"I know. But there are perverts in the world. And I guess you have to make money someway or another." Elsa said.

"Okay. But, knowing you, You'll say only blood and gore." Jack said.

"I like Hansel and Gretel. And Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter is amazing! But the best I've seen is Kingsmen. The spy one." Elsa explained.

"Yes. That one I'm okay with. And vampire don't really creep me out when their being killed. Like Zombies. But, Really? That terrible horror remake of a child story?" Jack asked.

"I liked it. It was more funny rather then scary. And it wasn't all that big on the witch craft crap." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Selective R rated. But we go through mostly E to PG-13 movie ratings." Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "And We can do either Live action, Cartoon, or Anime. And since there isn't a Five Night at Freddy's yet I'm happy with game one's. Just don't mention that Detective Pikachu Dead pool and were good." Elsa said.

Jack grinned. "As long as you keep the Remaking of Sonic to yourself as well." Jack said.

"At least they are fixing it do he LOOKS like the real deal." Elsa said quickly.

"Okay. So, one more thing. What do you think about-"

"NO!" Elsa said. "I will NOT be watching that AGAIN!" She knew what movie he was talking about. "The only movies I will watch with Zac Efron in them, is High school musical OR The Great Showmen. No Baywatch or that crappy and terrible college frat place." Elsa said.

"What about 17 again?" Jack asked smirking.

Elsa gave him a death glare. "Never AGAIN will I sit through the movie that ruined the image of sweet Troy Bolton. And don't mention it again." Elsa walked off.

"Okay. Do the rules:

1\. Movies from E to PG-13

2\. Live action, Anime, Cartoon, no horror films.

3\. No Sex crap.

4\. Selective R rated movies by action only.

Wait a minute. Your okay with the language?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it. Have any idea how many times I'll say the F-bomb what HANS is mentioned?"

Jack didn't want to ask that.

"Okay. Then 5. Is no sad endings." Jack finished.

"What? No sad- Never mind. I'm remembering a few endings that just pissed me off. So, yes, that's a good one." Elsa said.

"What movies have endings that pissed you off?" Jack asked.

"Well, they were old movies. Mother liked them as a child. Little shop of horrors." Elsa mentioned that one movie and Jack shut up.

"I hate that movie. Give me Men in Black and I'm good to go." He said.

They arrived at her door. "Thanks for this. Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Why not. We both like a few movies and I haven't seen many of them. So this is good. And we get time together." Jack smiled.

Elsa felt her heart skipping. "Right. And I promise, 6. No chick-flicks." Elsa smiled.

"Like Warm Bodies? Thank you." Jack waved and was off.

"See you Friday!" Elsa waved back.

"Friday night!" Jack shouted.

**Okay.**

**So what movie should Jack And Elsa watch first?**

**You all get to pick the movie.**

**Just say some in the reviews. I may not get to all of them but I can tell you, Elsa and Jack are going to be all lovey-Dovey at the end of this.**

**See you all Friday Night!**


	2. Movie 1: Little Women

Movie Night! Little Women.

(Guys, I know it's been like forever since I freaking started this. But summer job, school, other things in LIFE got in the way, and I just couldn't get the time to go over movies and write the chapters. But here is the first one. Finally. And a poll will be up for the next 24 hours for you to vote on the next ten movies to come next. So make sure, you go and vote.)

"Why does the first movie have to be this of all things?" Jack asked.

"Because, it's a classic. Anna has already seen it, and it will be better then the so-called, new one coming out." Elsa explained.

Elsa got the movie set up and Jack sat down.

The opening credits rolled as Elsa popped the corn, then came asked sat down.

Four girls singing Christmas carols, Jack was smiling while the moving his finger like a wand at a orchestra.

"Jack. Be respectful for these young lades." Elsa snapped.

Jack frowned and moved on.

It was more talk, then Jack could handle. Till...

Jack started laughing. "Her hair? Do girls really think this much about their appearances?" Jack asked.

"Well, back then. But not in this day and age." Elsa laughed along.

"I can't believe Meg thought Jo would be focused on her hair." Jack said.

"Jo isn't the girly-girl. But she's got a more active imagination." Elsa said.

"Never understand girls." Jack finished.

Watching the while ball was boardum for Jack.

"I know you hate fancy things, but trust me, this is worth it." Elsa noted.

Jack nodded. The came in the charmer.

Jack snorted a little. "They will never be together." Jack said.

Elsa looked puzzled. "What makes you think that?" She asks. "Do you not like Laurie?"

"Not with Jo. He's too friendly." Jack said.

"Really? He reminds me of you. But, you'll see why in a bit." Elsa giggled.

Jack did wait. And smiled more seeing them playing in the snow like children. "This might be my favorite part." Jack said.

The movie went on. Elsa seemed to be enjoying herself, but tried to keep Jack in the loop of things happening.

"He did what?!" Jack shouted.

"That's how some schools are. It's punishment for them. Probably before detention was a thing." Elsa explained.

"No adult should be hitting a child! I'm not liking this." Jack said crossing his arms.

Elsa sighed.

It took a while before he was back on track.

"I still don't like Laurie and Jo together. It just feels...like how you and I are. We're too good friends." Jack explained.

"Really?" Elsa asked. She felt something painful in her chest.

"Yes." Jack nodded.

Elsa sighed. Knowing things between them were as he said. And yet...

"How dare she!" Jack yelled.

"What?" Elsa wasn't paying attention and saw Jo attacking Amy.

"Oh. Her book." Elsa sighed. She was more afraid of the other part Jack might see.

"Getting mad is one thing, and taking something of value to that person. But not completely destroying it! Amy's got one bad temper. I would never do that to my sister, and she wouldn't o that to me. You and Anna wouldn't either." Jack said.

"Um...I sort of did. Remember? I froze her heart out of anger because she wouldn't leave me alone. Elsa said.

Jack didn't say a word.

Elsa reached for the remote to quickly skip the next part. The part she feared.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't know what to say.

"Elsa, whatever it is, I'll be fine." Jack said.

Elsa groaned, but let the scene play.

The last day of winter, and ice skating, was the last thing Jack would ever want to do.

Elsa watched the movie, but kept an eye on Jack.

As Amy's scream came, Elsa reached for Jack's hand. Squeezing it.

Jack was squeezing back. Should she spoil it? No. This is Jack.

Once Amy was out of the ice. Jack and Elsa both slowly let go of each other.

Elsa felt her cheeks burning.

"I see what you mean." Jack said.

"Maybe I should have told you. Or skipped it." She said.

"No. It's fine. It's part of the movie. Amy didn't die. That's what matters." Jack half smiled.

Elsa wanted to smile, but she couldn't.

The winter was over, and summer was coming. The soon shock of their father, left the mother leaving, and Beth, with the worst fever ever.

"Who cuts off all their own hair for a quarter just to buy a train ticket?!" Jack yells.

Elsa laughed. Jack nearly jumped off the couch and fell to the floor seeing the shock of Jo's hair. It made her laugh.

Elsa got up to get a glass of water, to keep from crying. She couldn't handle how this movie was supposed to end. It's why she never read the book or finished it in school.

"Come on Beth. Don't go dying! You've an amazing life to live." Jack was saying.

Elsa smiled this time. Jack trying to talk to the TV, to keep a character alive that...

Elsa shook her head and came back to watch the movie.

"Amy...Her and Laurie are sort of good. But she's still very young." Jack said.

"Um...Think of me as Amy, while you as Laurie. You are older then me, and everyone else." Elsa tried to explain.

"Still. It's not-"

"You know in all the anime we've watched, how is this bad?"

"Elsa. In an anime, it's not real. No one in Japan actually have relationships with their cousins, teachers, 16 marry someone in their 30's. And the sibling one's, that's what REALLY is wrong. This, isn't anything bad. But it's just not-"

"Jack. This IS what happened back then." Elsa said.

The conversation would have gone on forever, had Christmas not come around once again, with the mother's return and Beth's health coming back to her.

Jack was happy. Though Elsa felt like she should have told Jack about Beth.

The Christmas party for Beth was great. Jack even hid his eyes to keep from crying.

"Wait what? Who's Brooke?"

"Laurie's friend/tutor." Elsa said.

"And he marries Meg? She really could have gone and done better." Jack said.

"Come on. He's a cute one. Not like Laurie, but is still good to Meg." Elsa explained.

"I just...never mind." Jack said.

The years went by, in the movie, Meg now married, Amy grown up, and Jo...still Jo.

Elsa almost felt jealous of Amy and how pretty she looked.

Even Jack seemed to be taken aback by how she looked.

"I preferred her as a child. Never get attached to a character, when they are THAT good." Jack said taking a deep breath.

"Really? She's THAT pretty." Elsa asked.

Jack didn't say another word. Even when he was right about Jo and Laurie, he didn't speak.

"And he's leaving. And Amy too. Where is Jo supposed to go?" Jack asks.

Elsa shrugs. Not to give it all away.

Soon, Jo did go to New York, which Jack was happy about.

It played out through most of her time there.

But he opera part, Jack and Elsa both just had to skip it. Neither of them could stand that "music" of a kind.

It came down to the final parts of the movie.

And sadly, it was coming to the worst part.

Elsa grabbed the controller once again.

"Elsa." Jack spoke knowing what she was doing.

"Jack, you HAVE to let me skip, THIS part." She said.

"Why?" He asked her.

Elsa puffed air out of her mouth. How could she explain this?

"Do you remember that...Friends, episode? The one with the scary book?"

"The shining? Yes. I do. I already know Beth dies." Jack said.

Elsa went wide eyed. "How-"

"I saw that, and read the book. The Shining. I didn't read Little Women, but I did know some of what happened. Like Beth dying, Laurie and Amy getting together, I figured all that out, from remembering that episode. And a little Wiki." Jack said shrugging.

Elsa shook her head scoffing.

"I should have picked Greatest Showman. I know THAT, you haven't seen." Elsa said.

"I don't know about the book and Jo. Can we get to that part at least?" Jack asked.

Elsa turned the TV off. "You can watch it yourself. I'm not watching Beth die, AGAIN!" Elsa yelled and walked up to her room.

"Elsa. Come on." Jack shouted.

So far, movie night, is good. Rough, but good.

(And yes, they eventually did, finish the movie, skipping the worst part to see Jo live happily ever after. Hope you've enjoyed the first movie.)


End file.
